The present invention relates to cosmetic hair conditioning products and to a method for fabricating such products.
In cosmetics, the cleansing and conditioning of the hair has been achieved by use of liquid products. Conditioning products are applied to the hair after shampooing to reduce static charge, give combability and shine. They are in a liquid state and are poured on to the hand and applied to the hair, massaged through and then rinsed away.
One conventional liquid hair conditioning product has the following formulation:
% by weightWater91.0Methyl Paraben0.2Propylene Glycol5.0Propyl Paraben0.1Cetearyl Alcohol (and)1.8Sodium Lauryl SulfateCetearyl Alcohol0.7Lanolin0.7Cetrimonium Bromide0.5
Conditioners are conventionally supplied in containers made, for example, of a rigid or semi-rigid plastics material. Usually, this involves the use of a plastic container and cap to contain the product. In use the bottle may break, particularly when travelling. The container has to be disposed of after use and adds to the environmental impact packaging makes. Thus, the container adds significantly to the cost of the product and environmental pollution is caused by the disposal of empty containers.
In addition, conventional conditioners require preservatives to prevent the growth of microorganisms therein. However, such preservatives have the disadvantages of irritating users' skin and reduced biodegradability.
There is an increasing awareness of environmental issues particularly with regard to the disposal of product packaging and the like. The present invention has been made against this background.